La chambre 352
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Il n'a confiance en personne, sauf en lui. Ou comment la vie de Peter va changer grâce à ce gamin qui n'a personne sauf son sauveur.


Titre : **La chambre 352**

 **OOO  
**

La chambre 352.

Peter frappe à la porte avant d'entrer.

La chambre est silencieuse et son regard balaie la pièce avant de le trouver dans un coin. Une petite forme blottie se trouve au bout d'un pied à perfusion. _Isaac_.

« Salut bonhomme. »

Le gamin ne répond pas, mais Peter le voit s'agglutiner un peu plus contre le mur. Super ! Il ne veut pas lui faire peur, et il ne sait pas du tout si il doit se rapprocher ou non.

Melissa a dit qu'il s'était débattu comme une bête sauvage, qu'ils avaient dû s'y mettre à quatre, juste pour le perfuser. Elle lui a expliqué qu'il ne dormait pas dans son lit, qu'il ne voulait pas manger, qu'il ne voulait pas être approché de près ou de loin, par un homme ou par une femme.

« Je suis venu t'apporter ça. » Dit Peter, en serrant un loup en peluche entre ses mains. « Je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire. » C'est la sixième fois qu'il vient le voir, et à chaque fois Peter a une appréhension. Et si Isaac décidait de le rejeter comme avec les autres ?

Intrigué, l'enfant redresse sa tête pour observer de ses yeux bleus fatigués l'objet que lui a apporté son sauveur. On ne lui a jamais rien offert, pas qu'il s'en souvienne, et il se demande si c'est un test. Il préfère rester méfiant. Son visage est neutre, imperméable aux émotions, si bien que Peter se sent comme un idiot sous son regard.

« Peut-être que tu es trop grand pour avoir ce genre de chose. » Finit par dire Peter en abandonnant la peluche sur le lit. Il pense brièvement que c'était une mauvaise idée, avant de prendre conscience que le gamin ne devrait pas se trouver recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Pas dans cet état.

« Tu sais…je crois que tu serais mieux dans le lit. » Lui dit-il, soucieux.

Isaac hausse légèrement son épaule valide sans grimacer.

Peter soupire. Il n'aime pas la distance dans laquelle s'enferme le gosse. On dirait qu'une bulle l'entoure. Une forteresse invisible et imperméable que Peter est le seul à pouvoir franchir d'après Melissa.

Peter ne le connaissait pas quelques jours avant l'accident. Jamais, en dehors de son rôle de beau-père, il n'aurait imaginé ressentir ces émotions pour un enfant. Peter ne l'explique pas. Il sait juste qu'un lien spécial et désespéré a germé dans la peur et le choc, alors que Isaac à moitié mort se cramponnait désespérément à la chemise de Peter qui le conduisait aux urgences de Beacon Hill, après l'avoir évité de justesse sur une route boisée, en plein milieu de la nuit.

Certains jours, Isaac est dans un brouillard tel qu'il a du mal à le reconnaître. Et, à cause de son manque de réactivité, Peter finit par penser que le gamin est dans un mauvais jour

« Je vais te laisser. Tu as l'air fatigué. » S'excuse Peter en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« A quoi ça sert ? » Demande hâtivement la voix éraillée, craignant que l'autre passe définitivement la porte. Pour toujours. Isaac redresse la tête, les épaules tendues dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il ne veut pas que l'homme s'en aille.

« Quoi ? » Se retourne Peter qui ne comprend pas le sens de la question.

« Ca ! » Désigne Isaac d'un signe de tête vers le lit. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Peter est sidéré. Jamais, pas un seul instant, il n'a imaginé que l'enfant ignorerait ce que c'était. « C'est une peluche. Un loup en peluche, plus exactement. »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec ? » Demande l'enfant avec lassitude.

Dans sa poitrine, Peter sent son cœur se tordre comme une veille serpillière. Ce n'est pas possible. Quel genre d'enfance peut-on avoir pour ne pas connaître une chose aussi basique que l'est un ourson en peluche ? Au moment où la question lui traverse l'esprit, des bribes de conversation avec le Shérif lui revienne, et Peter a presque envie de vomir.

« Et bien… » Peter sent un nœud dans sa poitrine au moment où il s'assoit sur le lit, puis il prend le loup pour le serrer contre lui, « cette peluche…tu peux la serrer dans tes bras quand tu as envie d'un câlin, ou quand tu te sens triste et seul. C'est réconfortant, j'imagine. »

Peter regarde l'enfant se lever sans demander d'aide. La blouse d'hôpital est trop grande sur ses épaules, et il doit s'aider du pied à perfusion pour avancer sans perdre l'équilibre. Il y a quelque chose de triste et de courageux dans sa détermination à se rapprocher de lui en boitillant. Isaac le regarde avec ses grands yeux, tout à coup rempli d'espoir.

« Tu restes avec moi ? »

Peter sent son cœur se serrer. Cette requête est impossible à refuser. Pas après ce que lui a dit Melissa, pas après les informations du Shérif sur l'enquête.

 _« Il a marché durant au moins trois jours dans les bois. Son agresseur s'est effondré après un anévrisme, probablement avant d'avoir eu le temps de refermer le verrou de la cave ce qui a permis au gosse de s'échapper. D'après les registres, l'homme vivait avec une femme qu'on recherche toujours. Elle est notre unique témoin tant que le gosse ne voudra pas parler. »_

 _« Tu lui as sauvé la vie Peter. Cesse de culpabiliser. Tu ne l'as pas percuté avec ta voiture. Tu comprends ?! Toutes ces horreurs qu'il a vécu, toutes ces marques sur son corps, elles étaient là avant toi. Il te fait confiance. J'ai besoin de toi pour l'aider. »_

« Je peux rester un peu, et quand je ne serai plus là, tu l'auras lui. » Dit Peter en lui tendant le loup. Il ne veut pas lui faire des promesses qu'il ne pourra pas tenir. C'est vrai que Isaac lui fait confiance, mais Peter n'est pas certain que l'assistante sociale en tiendra compte. Il est en couple. Avec un homme.

Melissa a promis de parler en sa faveur, en leur faveur, mais Peter craint que ça ne change rien quant à la décision finale.

Isaac se rapproche un peu plus pour prendre la peluche et la serrer très fermement contre lui. L'ours sent comme Peter. « Tu vas revenir. S'il te plait ? »

Isaac ne supplie pas. Il a perdu la foi depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, c'est bel et bien des éclats d'espoir que Peter peut entendre dans sa voix.

« Je vais tout faire pour ça. »

 **OOO**


End file.
